What If?
by Hopeless Wonder
Summary: What if Kurama had a friend when he was little. What if she moved away to America? What if she cameback? What if she didn't remeber him? And what if she hates Boys? OCOC
1. Prologe

Girl From The Past

Kitneto

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did I would be a very, very, very happy girl.

Chapter 1Prologe

I was pissed. This morning when I woke up the diaper kid told me that I had to go down to human world (as a human child even!) and he wanted me to go to something called 'pre-school'. He said that it would be good for me to 'make new friends' and 'become more active with my age group' Oh please! If I were to go and get along with my age group I'd be back home in Demon World where I belong. And I'd be with my boyfriend Yoko-Kurama. But no! I was in human world in a dress, and with little children running around me screaming their heads off laughing.

I was older than every one there! But then something happened.

I felt this strange presence; one of a demon and it was coming from behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. And I did what any demon would do.

I flipped the bastard over pined him down and held my dagger at his thought. And he did what any other demon would do. He kneed my stomach making me drop my dagger and he pushed me under him. I then felt something sharp at my neck and I accepted defeat.

When I opened my eyes I say a kid. He looked about my age. He had short red hair and green eyes. Then he collapsed on my chest.

Now I was 4 so of course I didn't have a chest, but at one point in my life I did and I can remember what someone's head on it feels like.

I held in my scream and pushed him off of me. That's when I noticed that he had a fever so I took him to what they called a 'Nurses Office'. I then sat there with him. And I waited and waited and waited till 12 when school was out. The nurse was out so I decided to take him home, Botan wouldn't mind too mush. So picked him up and put him on my back. I then leaped out of the window and was speeding towards the address on his book bag.

We reached there with in about 5 min and I rang the thing that was called a 'door bell'. A woman answered it that gasped at the sight of the boy. I assumed it was his mom. She thanked me and invited me and of course I had to say no. Koenma was probably having a cow because I hadn't come home yet.

I ran back to school and found an overly worried Botan there. I got on her oar and we left for home.

I was wrong about Koenma. He didn't have a cow. He had a sea monster. You'd think that a baby couldn't talk for 6 hours straight. That's what I told him at least then he talked for 3 more hours. He then made me 'go to my room'. This was a common Human World punishment that I found ineffective. I went plopped down onto my bed and said "Stars." Like I did every day. And above me I could see a beautiful human world nighttime sky. This was the one thing about Human World that I liked. Night. It was so pretty. I started to hum and soon that hum turned in to a song. "Missing" by Evanescence. And as I sang I congered up some fire and started to play with it. When I was done I fell asleep. And that's all I can remember from my childhood. I remember playing with the boy. His name was Shuichi and he reminded me a bit of Kurama. And I was happy. But then Koenma sent me over to America for the rest of my childhood to spent fighting demons with a wizard and his friends. So that was the last that I saw of little Shuichi until one day when I was in Spirit World.

Well, did you like it? Or did you hate it? Tell me what you thought! Ops! I forgot to tell her name and what she looked like! I'll do that next chapter. And hopefully it will be up soon! Rate and review! If you want to I mean. 'Cause I'm not god…Yet…


	2. Meet The Spirit Detectives!

Girl From The Past

Kitneto

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. There. Happy? I said it. Want me to say it again? Fine then. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Happy? Well if you are not then you can go and screw your self. No really. I don't care any more.

Authors note: Last chapter I forgot to tell you what your name is and what you look like! Ok so your name is Kit and you have short light red hair with dark red tips. What you ware: you have this kimono like top but it's a halter and one kimono sleeve on your right arm. You also have pants that tie at your waist and Chinese slippers. And your a fox demon so you have ears which you can put away but you don't like to so you wear a hat so it looks like there fake. Oh! And you have a locket.

ONWARD TO THE FIC

Chapter 2 Meet the Spirit Detectives!

"So what do you think?" Koemna asked me for the millionth time. I was in his office looking at documents that were laid out on the floor. During the 12 years that I had grown up in I had developed a chest and an attitude.

"Koenma I told you that when I finish looking through them I will tell you!" I shouted back at him. While I was in America I worked with this wizard named Zada, but we called her 'Zads'. I also worked with her partner, Eva. Let me tell you we made one kick-ass team! Then one day Koenma told me that I could stop going to school and come work both, as a teacher and a demon assassin which is what I did with Zads and Eva.

"This one and this one" I said pointing to two Elemental demons. One was an oni who had air powers and the other was an elfish looking thing that also had air powers. "It'd be fun to teach them the basics.

"Fine, Kat and Ska. They'll be good soon. Well there was something else that I wanted to talk about. Well you know the problem concerning your sister…"

Kurama's POV 

"Kurama!" The red head turned to see one of his friends calling to him.

"What is it Yusuke?"

"Well I was jus' wondrin' if ya'll knew the answer to these problems." Yusuke said while pulling out an Algebra 2 textbook.

Kurama sighed. He knew Yuskuke would never (that is unless all hell freezes over) understand math.

"Of course." It was only in Kurama's nature to do good things for his friends.

"Oh! Yusuke! You're wanted in Koenma's office!" Botan said while passing by.

"Welp! G2G! And… BRB!" Yusuke said ever so proud of his new Internet lango vocabish thingies and started towards Koenma's office.

Kit's POV 

"And that's it? Well its something to start with. But did you really need to get the spirit detective? You know I can't stand him! And, yes, partly because he's a boy." I sighed, remembering my ex. We were still fiends but Il hated him. And so ever scene he 'dumped me' I hated boy and was shut off from the dating world. Not that I cared or anything boy I didn't have time for one.

I heard footsteps so I turned towards the door and crossed my arms. And in came the dreaded spirit detective. He looked down at me and did what any respectable human would do. He stook out his hand and waited for it to be taken. But I just looked at Koenma and asked him if I really had to touch 'it'. And, yes I did emphasize the words 'touch' and 'it'.

This pissed off Yusuke so he went for my ear. And he pulled, very, very, very, very hard. I suppose that he thought that they were fake and attached to my hat. I bet he was planning to hold it over my head and taunt me. But instead he was pulling my ears, that are attached to my head and it hurts to get your ears pulled very, very, very, very hard.

He gasped in surprise, let out a girlish squeal and let go. I sent a Death glare at him and sent him flying into a wall with a flick of my wrist, this was because of my elemental powers.

"I see you two are friends already." Koenma said nervously. Then he got one of my death glares. "Well Yusuke the reason I called you here is to help Kit here find her sister. You will do this with the help of your team and Kit's memories. And I sent Botan to tell the others about this and to tell them that this is very important. So they should be here soon." He finished and I sat down and told Yusuke to move. Because he was afraid of he me moved over so that I had a clear view of the door. I heard footsteps and looked up. And too my horror I saw two boys, but was happy to see a girl on their 'team'. There was one short boy in black who looked kinda evil and had gravity defying hair. The other one was very tall, with orange hair. But he looked like he had an IQ of somewhere around 30. The girl was very pretty. She had long red hair and emerald green eyes.

Though she came last,(I assume it was her dress. Looked hard to move in.) so it was harder for her to stop.

It was then that the short guy tripped her and she fell onto my chest, and pushed me onto my back. Now I did mind having a boy there but I didn't mind as much because it was a girl. But then there was something wrong.

This. Girl. Was. Chestless.

I thought that this was a poor innocent girl who had no chest, much like Eva or kinda like Zads.

But then Koenma said, "Why'd you trip him Hiei!"

_Hm? _I thought_. So the short one is the forbidden child… Well that's—Wait did he just say '**him'**! Is this a male on my chest!_

"HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted at the red haired male, who was having difficulty getting up. So I helped him. I pushed him under me and held up my Katana.

I saw him gulp. I smirked with satisfaction and got off him and started to walk to the door.

"Where in god's name do you think your going?" Koenma asked me.

"My room. I don't have time for males. I can find my sister with Eva and Zads." I replied.

"Oh no your not! You **will** have the help of my detectives. You may also have the help of Zads and Eva, but I'm making you take these boys!"

"FINE!" I shouted over my shoulder.

**Kurama's POV**

"What am I going to do with her?" Koenma asked himself.

"Koenma. What was her name?" Kurama asked. He had thought that she looked familiar and so did that Katana. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Her name?" Koenma asked. "Her name is Kit."

_Hmm…why does she seem so familiar?_ Kurama thought to himself.

He shrugged it off for now and when back to his quarters. His mom thought that he was over at Yusuke's for 'studying'.

Well how did you like the second chapter peoples! My friend told me to make it long so I did. Well I hope you were prod of Yusuke and his Internet talk. Oh and if you were amazed that Yusuke is in Algebra 2 well I jus thought that id tell you it can be taken the first 3 years of high school. So ya…Wepl! Rate and review!


	3. Remembering

Girl From The Past

Kitneto

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Haksuho. I don't fell like being funny 'cause my 'tummy' (as my brother calls it) hurts. mumblestupidcrunchesmumblestupid500crunchesmumblestupidpainmumble Well go to the ficie!(Ya I called it a ficie. So what? You wanna make something of it?)

Authors note: This chapter is a dream thinggie-ma-bobber so it don't really have a POV so ya…I dunno deal or summthin…

Chapter 3Remembering

**dream**

"_KIT! WERE ARE YOU GOING!" a small Kurama shouted to a girl. _

"_SANDBOX! I LEFT MY SHOE THERE!" the girl named Kit shouted back at him._

_The Girl Got Her shoe back on and ran back to the boy._

"_Stupid rain, stupid Koenma, stupid mom, stupid dad, stupid DAH!" Kit burst out. It was raining and like many kids she didn't like being inside for to long. _

_It was snack time and the teacher was giving snacks to everyone._

"_Shuichi, come here a sec." Kit said to her friend. _

"_What is it Kit?" He replied._

"_I want you to make a distraction for me."_

"_Why?"_

"_I wanna go outside. Being inside for to long is boring."_

"_I don't kno---"_

"_Oh come on! Jus like fall out of your chair or something!"_

"_We—"_

"_Please?"_

_Shuichi looked at Kit's attempt at a 'puppy dog face' _

"_Well… OK, I'll do it."_

"_YAY! THANK YOU SHUICHI!" Kit shouted with glee and hugged her friend who blushed._

"_Well-uh-I'll go and sit and you go and wait by the door."_

_Kit beamed as Shuchi took his seat and she ran towards the door. He then fell out of his chair and stared 2 sniffle or something resembling one and the teacher came over to make sure that he was ok. Kit ran out the door and into the yard._

"_FREEDOM!" she shouted with her head up to the sky. She started to dance and splash around in the rain._

_By now the teacher noticed what was going on but by the time that she reached the door half the kids had gotten out and into the rain._

"_CHILDREN! COME INSIDE! YOUR GOING TO GET SICK!" she yelled out the door._

"_YOU'LL HAVE TO COME AND GET US TEACH!" Kit called back at her and laughed as Shuchi came and joined her._

"_The teacher sighed. They would come in eventually so she took her seat at her desk and waited…_

_--5 min later—_

"_Boy oh boy that was fun!" Kit said as the kids who went out went back into the class. She knew that the teacher wasn't mad at them, she was a nice teacher who belived almost anything._

"_Yep it sure was Kit. It sure was"_

_Hey Shuchi! You 'doin any thing after school?"_

"_No, would you like to come over"_

"_YOU BET I WOULD!"_

**dream end**

Kurama shot up from his dream.

"I remember now…" he slowly said to himself.

So how was it? I was gunna have Kit and Kurama remember but that'd be to hard. So what eva. I like it this way. I had to write that last "I remember now" like 3 times.

MY ATEMPTS

1:

"I REMEMBER NOW…"

2:

"I remember noe…"

3

"I renener now."

Then I got it rite but what eva.

RATE AND REVIEW!


	4. Reunion

Girl From The Past

Kitneto

Disclaimer: Know what! I was playing KH2 and I put the controller above the keyboard and it fell and it typed in 'hn' on the keyboard. So I called it Hiei. Oh yeah…me no owing Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own Kit….an Zads…an Eva...but nuthin else…DAMN IT!

Authors note! I hope no one is offended but I just realized that my space between the quiz and this crap died when I posted it…Hope I fixed that now…Lets try this…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

CHAPTER 4 

**Reunion**

"Kit"

"Go away."

"Kit"

"Go away!"

"KITKATSKA ANNE MARIE DENT COHEN! GET OUT OF BED!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DEATH I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" I shouted at 'Death' (yeah, Kit refers to Botan as 'Death' you gotta problem with that?). It was then that I felt two frits collide with my head and I knew that Death didn't possess that much strength.

"Aw, come on Kit. Don't tell us you for got 'bout' us!" a voice shouted at me.

"Yeah I mean come on it's been, what, a month an' you forget us. Well were REALY flattered now!" a second voice shouted, adding on to the first voice.

_I recognize those voices_…."ZADS! EVA!" I yelled-making some spirits rise from the dead- and pounced onto my friends talking them to the floor.

They hadn't changed much. Eva was still vapmirish as ever. Still had fangs, still had red eyes, still wore black and red and still had blonde hair and elf ears that ruined her image. Vampires never change. Zads didn't change too much either. Still a perky, loud hyperelf/demon thinggie. Stupid nekos.

"Oh don't worry, I don't need my ears." Eva said sarcastically.

"Yeah besides I always wanted to be FRIKEN DEAF!" Zads yelled in my ear making more spirits rise from the dead.

"Well sorry for bein sooooo damn loud." I retorted.

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you! We have good news!" Zads said happily.

"Oh god I can only guess…OH I KNOW! Your boobs FINLY GOT BIGGER!"I said then getting me another punch in the head. "Damn I'm usually never wrong bout that…"

"Shut up." They said in unison.

"We" Zads started.

"Have" Eva continued.

"Info."

"On"

"Your"

"AW COME ON WHAT IS IT! TELL ME!" I shouted at them.

"SISTER!" they finished.

"REALY! YOU KNOW WHERE KURA IS!" I asked them.

"Um no…" Eva said making me anime fall.

"But we did get a pet!" Zads told me taking out a picture of a coyote.

"Uh you realize that they are in the DOG family, right?"

"FUCK! IT IS! Eva told me it was in the cat family…"

Uh yeah…well let's get over to Koenma's office now, before you two can kill each other!" I said pulling on pants (Yeah she sleeps without pants…I do sometimes…boxers are more comfy any how…).

I sighed as they started to argue. And it unfortunately woke every one in the long hallway up as we walked towards Koenma's office.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Well how do you like it! I hope you like it… So rate an reviewpulls out machine gun you know you wanna…

Oh yeah…in ch2 sorry bout my really crapy grammar an vocabulary and that crap. My brain(and spell check) died…yeah….


	5. UmExcuse me?

Girl From The Past

Kitneto

Disclaimer: If I DID own Yu Yu Hakusho do you really think that I'd use my time writing fanfics? Didn't think so. I don't own it.

Authors Note! If any of you have/are going to/will read my other story I'm telling you RIGHT NOW! That my computadore decided ta be a TOTAL bitch and make all the names into "proper engrish". So all the names are screwy. I'm working on fixing that. So yeah…

ON WARD!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Chapter 5**

**Um…Excuse me?**

"NO! I THINK WE SHOULD GET SOMETHING NOT DOGRELATED!"

"NO WAY! I LOVE HER AND SHE'S STARYING WITH US!"

"ZADS! EVA! CHILL!" I shout at my arguing friends as we walk down the hall on our way to Koenma's Office. Never thought that I'd be happy bout that. Well who cares. I finally get to learn more about Kura. My sister who KINDLY decided that soon after I left her was going to go missing. Ass. I don't know why I care about her any more. I mean she didn't do anything for ME so why the hell should I care. I mean she has all her—

"KIT!" Eva shouts snapping me out of my daze.

"El Kitty Cat! You just passed his office!"

"HUH? OH! Twas' daydreaming… Sorry"

We walked into his office. And yes I made one of those big dramatic entrances. Is that to wrong? You know the kind where you put your head down and open the double doors at the same time and EVERY ONE in the room looks at you? Yeah. That's what I did. And I won't lie. I love doing it. OK, So EVERYONE didn't look at me but just bout everyone who wasn't used to me doing it looked. Imbeciles.

"Ah, Kit. You're up. Good" Koenma said with out looking up. He was used to my "big entrances".

"Hey, you're kindda cute Kitty cat…" the retard with orange hair said.

"Uh…EW!" I shouted dodging his hug. "Well any ways Koenma I heard that you have more info for us about my sister. Right?

"Uh yeah about that…" Koenma started his sentence looking for the right words to say. I could tell he was I mean come on. It was obvious.

"Yes" I said seeing if I could get him to talk more.

"Uh well you see she's uh…InMakaiiinsomecavesomewhere. There I said it."

"AGAIN?! Jesus Christ! I told that girl not to go to go to the Makaii but do she listen? NO! Why would anyone listen to 'sister dear?" I said stomping out of the room.

"Kist! Where are you going!" Koenma called after me.

"To get my sister! Come on girlies lets go!"

"Uh Kit there's something that I need to tell you…" Zads said snapping me out of my rampage.

"Yeah Doll face?" I always came up with clever nicknames for them. Eva's still stays at 'Sugar lips'.

"Uh well you see. I can't go with you"

"What?!" My response. Duh.

"Well you see, I uh, I got engaged. And I can't be with you anymore."

"BUT YOURE SO YOUNG!"

"Kit, I'm older than you by a lot. I think that I'm entitled to get married. Besides, I love her."

"Oh in that case I have NO problem! You to have fun. But I want LOTS of kids from you two. Got it? And I want to baby-sit when you to go and do naught adult stuff." I said winking at her. If she were to marry a man by god I would kill her. Menimbeciles. Women are fine though. (Kitneto: Bet you didn't see THAT coming did you?)

"THANK YOU! Don't worry I'll let you baby-sit Kit. You to Eva" she added looking at Eva's 'sad face' at the face that she couldn't baby-sit. But then she perked up.

"WOOT!" Eva yelped. "Well I don't know bout you but I want ta go to da Makaii. 'Howz that sound?"

"WOOT! LETS GO!" I yelped after hugging Zads goodbye. We started to walk out of the door, Damned detectives in tow. Then I paused and turned back to Eva. "Oh yeah, Eva?" I shouted back at her.

"Hmn?"

"I WANT A BUNCH OF GRANDKIDS GOT IT BITCH!"

"Of course, 'Hunny buns'!"

I then turned back round and kept on walking so that I could get my sister from the Makaii. Well that and if I stayed any longer the tree of us would be crying.

"Well I guess that's that. I guess" I said trying to hide a tear. I loved that girl. She was my one of my bestist friends. Ok. One of my ONLY friends. One left, two if I could ever find Shuichi again. Maybe later.

"Um Kit could I talk to you?" Kurama asked me.

"Huh Uh not now Kurama. I'm thinking." My response that some people would find rude But I don't care got that bitch?

"Uh Kit, It's important." Kurama said slightly torching my shoulder.

I turned around and took him down. No man would touch me.

"Listen if it's that important you can tell me tonight got that?" He opened his mouth to respond but I turned my back on him and kept walking and singing softly this song from the late 1960's called 'Build Me Up Buttercup' that so many people in the U.S. knew and forced me to get an iPod just so that I could listen to that.

"Ug. I'll never understand girls" Kurama said softly.

"Hey!" Kit called to Kurama to get his attention. "I f you want to come then get your ass off the ground and over here. Dolt."

"Uh yeah." Kurama said standing up and walking towards her. Just as he was passing Eva he heard he say in a whisper:

"I think she's warming up to you, She-man"

'She-man, that's one for the record.' He thought looking at her with a confused look. But she ignored him. She was also singing 'Build Me Up Buttercup' but loudly.

Now once Eva passed me we started to sing the song a little to loudly. Just a little. We didn't get that many complaints. Really. Only anyone that passed, and Hiei.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

time pass

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Eventually we got to here Botan was waiting.

"Morning Death how is you this beautiful day?" I ask her suddenly getting really hyper. It always happens when I:

1) Sing

2) Am around Death.

Creepy? I think not.

"Kit hay you been drawing Yaoi lately?" She asked. That will do it to. Hehehe…

"Of course not! I only drew a LITTLE!" I respond and start to prance. Much to everyone's shock. Eva being the only one who knows me left. Knew what to do. She walked up to me, grabbed my arm and kissed me. That always works, don't ask mk? Good.

Now that I was all calm (sort of) Death opened up a portal for us. All of us. Damn.

"WEE HAW!" I shouted leaping though it. Heh heh heh.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Well there you go. Chapter 5. If you liked Zads so sorry but she HAD to go. Look for the next chapter.

Oh yeah do you remember my little friend from the last chapter? Gestures at machine gun sitting on sofa Her name is Machi and she doesn't like it when people don't review. So spare a life. Review and stuff.


End file.
